Green Goblin (Spider-Man Films)
The Green Goblin ('''real name: Norman Osborn)' was the primary antagonist of the 2002 film, ''Spider-Man. He was Spider-Man's arch enemy, and as such, it was no surprise that when the film was released, he was the chosen villain. Though still very much a villain, he had a few differences from his mainstream counterpart. The character continues to appear in visions as a posthumous antagonist to his son Harry Osborn, who takes up the mantle of the New Goblin in Spider-Man 3. He was portrayed by Willem Dafoe, who also portrayed John Geiger and Jack Lassen, Rat (Fantastic Mr. Fox), and Eric Masters.'' History Norman Osborn was the wealthy owner of Oscorp. He was first seen driving his son Harry to the spider genetics lab in the family limo (much to Harry's embarrassment who would much rather arrive by bus like all the other students). He was initially pleasant and supporting of Peter's friendship and scientific potential, and also wanted his own son to recognize his own potential. Unfortunately, Norman's company began to struggle, with Osborn's promised performance-enhancing serum for a military contract having been hit with setbacks, not the least of which being that rodents that it had been tested on have displayed violence, aggression, and insanity. Upon being told that his funding was on the verge of being cut, Norman became desperate and ultimately tested the serum on himself. The process drove him insane and he promptly murdered his own assistant, Dr. Mendell Stromm. Norman woke up afterwards in his home, amnesiac and sick. Later, Quest Aerospace, another company that competed for the military contract, suffered a bombing attack, that was unknowingly caused by Osborn using some of his own inventions. Following the attack, Osborn learnt that Quest had decided to use to wake of the attack to capitalise and expand; they had made a deal with his Board of Directors with the intent of buying Oscorp, and the Board expected his resignation. Enraged at being forced out of his own company, Osborn again became the Green Goblin and murdered the board members, and also first encountered Spider-Man, whom he became intrigued by. Waking up the next morning, Osborn at last realized what he was doing, but he succumbed to the influence of his malevolent and sadistic other half. Attacking Spider-Man, he tried to convince him to join his cause, but he was later rejected. As time passes, Norman began to lose himself more and more to the Green Goblin half inside him, attacked and threatened May Parker to spite Spider-Man, and also let him know that he was aware of his secret identity. The two's feud came to a head when the Green Goblin abducted Mary Jane and threatened to kill her, and forced Spider-Man to choose between her or a sky-cab full of innocent civilians, including children. Spider-Man, however, was able to save both the sky-cab and Mary Jane, and who was assisted by civilians who attacked Green Goblin and condemned him for his threatening children's lives. Enraged, Green Goblin took Spider-Man to a deserted area where their battle resumed. Green Goblin savagely beat Spider-Man and vowed to make Mary Jane suffer as punishment for Spider-Man's "really pissing him off". However, that threat only succeeded in invigorating Spider-Man, who managed to defeat the Green Goblin. Green Goblin finally unmasked himself as Norman Osborn, who begged for forgiveness from a horrified Spider-Man by saying 'be a son to me now'. Unfortunately, the Green Goblin's hold on Norman was strong enough for Norman to attempt to skewer Spider-Man from behind with his glider. Alerted to it by his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man moved out of the way and Norman was impaled by his own glider. Freed from the Green Goblin's control, Norman accepted his fate as he begged Peter not to tell Harry about his crimes, right before he finally died. Out of pity, Spider-Man took Norman's corpse back to the Osborn Mansion and left, but not before Harry spotted him with his father's body. At Norman’s Funeral, Harry vowed to exact revenge on Spider-Man, believed him responsible for killing his father, and asserted that Peter was all that he had left. Though deceased, the malevolent half of Norman Osborn would live on as a figment of Harry Osborn's imagination, which goaded him to continue his father's legacy and seek vengeance on Spider-Man. However, Harry soon learned about the true circumstances behind his father's death and abandoned his vendetta against Spider-Man. Quotes * "Are you in, or are you out?" - Green Goblin to Spider-Man about the choice of joining him or not. * "Finish it! Finish it!" - Green Goblin telling Aunt May to finish her prayer as he attacks her at her own home. *''"Can Spider-Man come out to play?." ''- Norman as The Goblin ,talking to Peter / Spider-Man at the phone after that May was attacked by him. *''"Misery, misery, misery that's what you've chosen. I offered you friendship, and you spat in my face!"''-Green Goblin as he attacks and beats Spider-Man. *''"God-speed Spider-Man."'' - Green Goblin right before he's killed by his own glider. *''"Peter...don't tell Harry."'' - Norman Osborn's last words before his demise. Gallery Norman Osborne with Harry 2002.jpg|Norman Osborn trying to bond with his son Harry. Url-Norman.jpeg|Norman Osborn hears that his company is demanding that he resign Dr. Norman Osborne in his lab.png|Norman in the lab. Norman drinks the serum.png|"40 thousand years of evolution, and we've barely even tapped the vastness of human potential." Norman uses the performance enancing serum test on himself. The Green Goblin 6.jpg|Norman goes insane from the serum and kills his partner Dr. Mendell Stromm. Norman Osborn rising to power as he turns into the Green Goblin.png|Norman transforming into the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin 7.jpg|The Green Goblin's first appearance as he kills the Quest company board members and also US Military generals. Marvel-Green-Goblin-Norman-Osborn-.jpg|Norman Osborn succumbs to the darker side of his personality. Green Goblin attacking the Festival.jpg|The Goblin ambushing the Unity Festival at Times Square. The Green Goblin 2.jpg|"OUT, am I?!" Goblin attacking the festival party and killing the Oscorp board members. The Green Goblin 4.jpg|"JAMESON, YOU SLIME!!! Who's the photographer who takes pictures of Spider-Man?!!?" Green Goblin I movie h1.jpg|"I could squash you like a bug right now, but I'm offering you a choice. Join me!" The Green Goblin 3.jpg|"NO ONE SAYS "NO" TO ME!" Green-goblin.jpg|Goblin attacks Aunt May. The Green Goblin 5.jpg|"We are what we choose to be....Now, choose!" - After Goblin drops MJ and the tram, forcing Spider-Man to decide who he wants to save first. Tumblr leyoobW37z1qetulm.jpg|"It's time to '''die!" Green Goblin unveils his glider's weapons. Norman reveals himself to Peter begging for Mercy.jpg|"Peter! Stop! It's me! The Goblin committed all those crimes, I had nothing to do with it! I beg of you, protect me! Don't let him take me again! Forgive me and be a son to me!" Green-goblin-death.png|"Peter...don't tell Harry...(dies). Norman gets impaled by his own glider. File:Mirror,_Mirror.png|Norman as he appears in a mirror as Harry's hallucination in Spider-Man 2. Trivia *After he became insane and gained his malevolent and sadistic other half, Norman became the Dragon to himself, since no one knew that Norman was the Green Goblin (at least until the climax when he revealed himself to Spider-Man). *Willem Dafoe portrayed Norman Osborn in each of the three films of the Raimi Spider-Man Trilogy. Although his character was killed during the climax of the first film, Norman appeared in the other two films as a vision/hallucination to his son, Harry ,thus ,he liked to manipulate him and drive him into trying killing Spider-Man. *Norman Osborn, a.k.a. the Green Goblin, also appeared as the main antagonist in the 2002 Video Game based on the film. In the game, his main scheme was to take Spider-Man's blood and inject it to himself ,in order to improve himself but in the film ,his scheme was to defeat and kill Spiderman ,kill his loved ones and to destroy the city with his equipment. In the game, unlike in the movie, he was also killed by his glider's blades, that hit him straight in his body, and not in his stomach, which left him to die alone while the glider flew away. *Norman's Goblin character was also playable character in the game. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Friend of the hero Category:Archenemy Category:Masked Villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Bombers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Orator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villain Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Anarchist Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Spear Users Category:Deceased Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hatemongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Goblins Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Liars Category:Legacy Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Trap Master Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Fearmongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dark Messiah Category:Obsessed Category:Killjoy Category:Stranglers Category:Hypocrites Category:Singing Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Lego Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Nemesis Category:Thought-Forms Category:Knifemen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Recurring villain Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Shieldmen Category:Big Bads